1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a projector known in the art which modulates light emitted from a light source according to image information, and projects the modulated light onto a screen or the like. This type of projector has a variety of applications such as image projection for presentation held in a corporation or for home theater, and therefore has been decreasing in size and weight so as to be easily carried to a desired place. Moreover, such a projector capable of changing the height of an image to be projected by using a adjusting mechanism has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2004-52943).
A adjusting mechanism (adjuster) disclosed in JP-A-2004-52943 includes an external case which has a piston storage chamber, a foot unit inserted into the piston storage chamber in such a manner as to freely slide thereinto, and others. The foot unit is so constructed as to freely move with respect to the external case. The projector shown in JP-A-2004-52943 adjusts the position of an image to be projected by changing the inclination angle of the projector in accordance with the shift position of the foot unit.
According to the technology proposed in JP-A-2004-52943, however, size reduction of the structure which accommodates the foot unit within the piston storage chamber is difficult. On the other hand, when the foot unit is shortened for size reduction, position adjusting of the position of the image to be projected in a wide range becomes difficult.